


[ART] No Badge, No Pants

by mortmere



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Art, Fanart, Fluff, M/M, Swimming Pools
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:06:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24821293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mortmere/pseuds/mortmere
Summary: No badge, no pants, but lots of love.
Relationships: Ken Hutchinson/David Starsky
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	[ART] No Badge, No Pants

**Author's Note:**

> [This work was originally posted in the 2020 Starsky & Hutch Summer Solstice Calendar](http://starskyhutcharchive.net/solstice/2020/calendar/?p=194)

[ ](http://starskyhutcharchive.net/solstice/2020/calendar/wp-content/uploads/2020/05/NoBadgeNoPants_by_Mortmere-768x1174.jpg)


End file.
